crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Totem Hokum
Totem Hokum (ブンブンだいこうげき lit. Buzzing Big Attack in Japanese) is the third level in Crash Twinsanity and is the final level on N. Sanity Island. Description It takes place soon after the Evil Twins confront Cortex for the first time and involves Crash saving him from bees and tribesmen. The level has Crash going through three segments: Doc Amok, River Rollerbrawl, and the worm chase. Afterwards he is chased by the Tribesmen. This level is one of the two to feature Doc Amok. In Doc Amok, Crash has to rid Cortex's path of hazards and protect him from enemies. River Rollerbrawl features unique gameplay of hiding behind reeds in order to avoid being spotted by watchmen. The Worm Chase consists of Crash body-slamming a worm to chase it though Papu Papu's village, so that he can bounce on it to save Cortex. The level finishes off with a chase segment, where Crash is chased out of the village by spear tribesmen. Hazards Nitro Crates Nitro still provides a usual threat for this level, but it is mostly used to knock down logs and collect gems. Boar Crash fights boars in each of the three segments (in the first segment, fighting a boar is optional) and they will charge at Crash if he comes near them. They outrun Crash; therefore the reason why they are always contained in pens. Cortex In part of the Doc Amok segment, touching Cortex while is running can kill or hurt Crash. In the later parts of the Doc Amok segment, he can't harm Crash. Bear Partway through the Doc Amok section, a bear appears and starts chasing Cortex. The bear will hurt Crash if he touches it, and it will also start eating Cortex if Cortex is killed. Water Water is a frequent hazard in this level. Falling into water will make Crash instantly lose a life. Man Trap If Crash touches the red button in the middle of these, he will bounce up into the air and the trap will close. If Crash or Cortex are caught in the trap, they will be hurt or killed. Spiked Rock These booby-trapped rocks only appear on Cortex's side in the Doc Amok segment. Touching them will hurt or kill Crash and instantly kill Cortex. Spiked Crusher These only appear on Cortex's segment and Crash must jump on a platform to raise up the spiked crushers so Cortex can pass through. Spiked Wall These are only on Crash's side, and Cortex must run over a large button to deactivate the wall for Crash. Spiked Pegs These are large wooden pegs with spikes on the side, which hurt or kill Crash and kill Cortex instantly. They must be jumped on to drive them into the ground, so that the spikes won't hurt Cortex. Venus Fly Trap Three appear on this level in the Doc Amok segment. Two block Cortex's path and one blocks Crash's path. Two must be killed via spinning and the other by blowing up several Nitro Crates. Pitfalls Pitfalls only appear in the chase scene and inside the cave. If Crash falls in one, he will instantly die regardless of how many Aku Aku masks he has. Watchmen If these Tribesmen spot Crash, Crash will be pelted with spears and die. Four watchmen appear in the level and the player must use different innovations to hide from them. Spear Tribesmen These Tribesmen will attempt to impale Crash with a spear. They can be defeated with any attack. A bunch of Tribesmen holding a spear appear at the end of the level in a chase scene. They can not be defeated by Crash's attacks but can be defeated by using a glitch. Spiked Roofs Some of the roofs in the village have spikes atop them which will harm Crash. Worm A worm appears during the aptly named Worm Chase segment. It's necessary to complete the level, being bounced on to reach and free Cortex. It can damage Crash however, biting him if he stands still next to it for too long. Gems Green gem: '''The green gem is not far into the Doc-Amok section, just before the first spiked wall. It's in clear view, in front of the section Crash stands on. Simply jump over to it and grab it. '''Purple gem: '''The purple gem is in clear view inbetween the paths in the Doc-Amok segment. You must blow up the nitro crates to clear the path for Cortex, in the process clearing the path to the gem. Simply run over and grab it. '''Red gem: '''After the stealth section with the watchmen, you're on a small beach with some spear tribesmen and a boat. Just in front of the man-trap staircase that leads to the worm chase segment, there are three rocks on the ground. You must spin these across to reach a stack of nitro crates on a small island. This will trigger a ! crate, making bouncy metal crates appear to make a bridge to the island. The gem is on the island. '''Yellow gem: '''In the Worm Chase segment, there are trapdoors that open and close on the roofs of huts. You must jump across these to reach the gem. '''Blue gem: From the cliff at the top of the village, next to Papu Papu's hut, there are wooden ledges along the village wall. Jump along these to reach a watch tower with the blue gem inside. '''Clear gem: '''The clear gem is in the final segment of the level, the chase section. Partway through, there is a large log across the path. Jump on it and then off of it, and you'll find the clear gem floating just above the path. Fake Crash and Crunch's Island Some fans have speculated the small island in Totem Hokum, only visible in a few areas, was originally the island as seen in concept art where Fake Crash and Crunch are stranded on an island. It is possible to reach it without any cheats or hacking. The Fourth Secret Beach Totem Hokum is home to the fourth discovered secret beach, it can be accessed by rolling a barrel out to sea with Crash on it. It is right in front of the cliffs which contain the village. However, the beach is all solid. It was clearly cut for being incomplete. Gallery cortex bee attack.png|Cortex being attacked by bees at the beginning of the Doc Amok segment. doc amok.png|The Doc Amok segment. river rollerbrawl stealth.png|Crash hiding from a tribesman behind some reeds in the River Rollerbrawl segment. totem hokum village.png|Crash in the village in the Worm Chase segment. Doc_amok_concept.jpg|Full concept art of the Doc Amok segment of the level. totem hokum concepts.jpg|Concept sketches of several set pieces from throughout the level. totem hokum chase concept.png|Concept art of the chase segment. totem hokum fishing concept.png|Concept art of the village. totem hokum river village concept.png|More concept art of the village. Trivia *This is the first Doc Amok level. *The Doc Amok theme is a reference to the Flight of the Bumblebee theme, and the Worm Chase theme is a reference to Blue Danube Waltz. This is the only level, along with High Seas Hi-Jinks, that shares this trait of referencing classcial songs. *This is the only level in Crash Twinsanity to have an Easter Egg. *This is the first "hiding" segment of the game. *In the hiding segment, Crash doesn't need to crouch behind the reeds, he can crouch in any area without being spotted. *An easy way to win the worm chase is to first take out all the enemies, then get the crates. Finally, chase the worm without the fear of getting hit and missing the worm. *This is 1 of the 10 skippable levels in the game. *There is a glitch, where before Doc Amok, the player can go to the side, and there will be rocks (that are unseen due to the camera), and if one stands on the rocks and belly-flops on the mountain in front of the rocks, they will be on top of the mountain, and if one slides off the mountain, they will see Papu Papu and two of his tribsemen (these are used for the cut scene). The player can spin the tribsemen, and they will fall, and if they fall back, they will not be seen in the cut scene (if the player touches Papu Papu, he will hurt Crash). *Despite being named "River Rollerbrawl", that section of the level doesn't contain any rollerbrawling. This may mean that the level would have contained rollerbrawling at some point in development. es:Totem Hokum fr:Totem hokum Category:Levels Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Chase Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Beach Levels